


Kissing

by dirkygoodness



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Just morning fluff basically, Kissing, M/M, Or at least Sinbad thinks so, Sleepy Ja'far is cutest Ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How's your head?"</p>
<p>"I didn't drink enough for a hangover, thank you very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> WhaT am I doing with my life jfc 
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

The window was open, curtains blowing and swinging against the wall in an almost rhythmic pulse. Patterns of light danced on Ja'far's face, illuminating his hair. The white was almost entirely replaced with gold and soft yellows. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink to match the sheets below them, along with flowers that sat on the windowsill. Sinbad watched Ja'far with gentle eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

They were both laying on Sinbad's bed, having not moved from the night before. The king was sprawled out and taking up about as much space as he could, as was his habit. The covers were knotted up at the end of the bed, lying unused. Ja'far, who's clothes were almost as rumpled as the blankets, was turned on his side. He had one hand spread out beside him, the other tucked under his head almost like a pillow. Which, to Sinbad at least, seemed repetitive as he had his own pillow on the bed.

Moving his hand, Sinbad brushed his advisor's cheek softly. He watched with interest as Ja'far stirred slightly and moved closer to him. Something inside Sinbad's chest tightened, his hand curling into an almost fist against the smaller man's face. It was rare that he got to have a moment like this - quiet and subdued. Most of the time it was all noise, either trying to make sure his trades were still going or that no one attempted to invade Sindria. The last time he'd had a day off had been about a month ago when the last Mahrajan Celebration had taken place.

He can hardly remember anything after the first or second hour other than lots of booze and people fawning over him. Sinbad could still see Ja'far's almost beaten look when a girl had tried for a kiss from him, though. Of course he'd dodged it, now for more reason than one. Still, however, Ja'far had been distant the next week afterwards until Sinbad had pulled him to the side to talk privately.

That was when their relationship had started, though Sinbad had been interested long before then. As it turned out, Ja'far was just as infatuated as he was - if not more. It warmed his heart in a strange way that no woman had been able to elicit from him before. Shocking, to say the least. Another thing that was shocking with this relationship, was that they didn't do many of the things Sinbad did on the first night with women.

They hadn't kissed for about three weeks into it and they still had yet to go farther. Well, other than sleeping in the same bed of course. For once, however, the king didn't find that he minded. Taking a relationship slow was new, but it was nice.

Sinbad moved forwards and brushed his lips against Ja'far's forehead, smiling as his breath hitched. He pulled back when he felt Ja'far stir again, and a full grin split across his face as he blinked his eyes open slowly. Ja'far made a noise and stretched, rubbing his cheek against the mattress below him. Sinbad waited patiently for his advisor to fully awaken, propping his head on his hand.

Finally Ja'far's eyes cleared, his gaze focusing on Sinbad. He hummed, poking Sinbad in the arm lightly. "Good morning."

"Morning." Sinbad said quietly. He moved, taking Ja'far's hand in his own and placing an almost hesitant kiss to the top of it. He chuckled when Ja'far blushed and turned his head, hiding his face. "Have a nice sleep?"

Ja'far nodded, turning to look at the king - however reluctantly. Sinbad let his hand go and dropped himself heavily on the bed. He landed with a huff, before turning to his side and wrapping an arm around the smaller man. He felt Ja'far stiffen and paused, giving him a chance to back away. Slowly though, Ja'far relaxed and Sinbad moved forwards, taking him into his arms fully.

A gust of wind blew in from the open window, knocking the jewels on the curtains against the wall loudly. Ja'far gasped as the breeze reached him and grabbed the bottom of his robes, pulling them down and around his legs fully. Sinbad shivered lightly but ignored it, instead placing his head in between Ja'far's shoulder and chin. Placing feather like kisses to his neck, Sinbad moved his leg to wrap around the other's own.

Ja'far hummed again and tilted his head, his hand curling around his king's leg tightly. "How's your head?" He questioned, his voice laced with slight amusement. Sinbad rolled his eyes, nipping the other playfully.

"I didn't drink enough for a hangover, thank you very much." Ja'far laughed slightly, Sinbad's breath tickling him before he turned his head up and planted a kiss of his own to Sin's cheek. Sinbad blushed, pulling back a little to look at the man in his arms.

"Any normal human would be dying of a hangover at the amount you drank last night." Ja'far replied gently, his voice having lost the edge to it. He cast his gaze down, giving the mattress a thoughtful look. "But I will have to say, I was surprised that you finished all of your work last night."

"Oh?" Sinbad quirked an eyebrow down at him, smirking. "Is this you praising me? I never thought I'd see the day." Ja'far scoffed, his face going red as he smacked the leg he'd been holding onto.

"I'm not." Ja'far said indignantly, glaring heatedly at Sinbad. "I'm just saying... I was surprised, at the amount of effort you put into finishing it." Sinbad smiled, dropping his head so that when he spoke next it was directly in Ja'far's ear.

"Well, I happen to have something very amazing motivating me now." He felt Ja'far shiver underneath him and smirked, his plan working.

"S-so I didn't motivate you before?" Ja'far stuttered out. Sinbad laughed, biting Ja'far's earlobe enough to just be painful. The smaller winced slightly.

"Who ever said," Sinbad started, his voice scolding. "that I was motivated by you." Ja'far turned himself so that Sinbad laid on top of him, the ex-assassin on his back. He was blushing noticeably, dark pink creeping down past the collar of his robes. Sinbad had to fight off the urge to follow it and find where it stopped.

"Who said I don't?"

"Touché." Sinbad purred. He moved forwards, capturing Ja'far's mouth in his own and swallowing the pleased gasp he got from it. Ja'far tasted of sugar and something akin to mints, his lips softer than any woman Sinbad had ever kissed. The king moved his hands, tangling one in the smaller's hair and the other cupping his cheek gently.

Ja'far pushed back, making Sinbad's lips tingle at the pressure. Though after a moment the need for air was too much and he moved back, taking in a sharp breath. Ja'far looked no better off than him, the white haired mans face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Sinbad laughed, dropping his head on Ja'far's chest.

"What?" Ja'far asked, his voice just a little too much on the defensive side.

"Nothing, nothing." Sinbad laughed, rolling his head so that he was looking up at the other. He smiled softly and brushed his thumb across Ja'far's cheeks, counting the freckles that he found there as he went. "It's just, I find it funny. Who would have thought that we'd be doing something like this?"

Ja'far moved his hands, pushing them into Sinbad's hair. "I wouldn't think we'd actually be doing anything like this for real, but..." He trailed off, tugging the others hair lightly. "I did think about things..."

"Oh?" Sinbad questioned, moving closer. "What kind of things?"

"Kissing..." Ja'far muttered, his face doing a darker shade of red that it had been. Sinbad laughed again, kissing Ja'far on the nose. Sinbad could say that he'd thought things like that too, but he was pretty sure Ja'far had been thinking about it longer.

"Kissing." Sinbad repeated and kissed Ja'far again, but this time it was shorter. When he pulled away he hummed, cocking his head to the side. "We should do more of that, yeah?"


End file.
